The Only Blood I Would Desire For Eternity Is Yours
by CrimsonGaze14
Summary: [COMPLETE] Yuki's appetite for blood is twice as big than the normal appetite of Purebloods. Kaname starts to have his suspicions on the reason behind this but Yuki explains and reassures him. YuMe One-shot.


A/N: Hello readers! This story was supposed to be my second fan fiction, but unfortunately the first one was not qualified as a legal fan fiction. Now this is going to be my first fan fiction here. Enjoy reading, it's a YuMe one-shot, so if you happen to be a basher/hater of the pairing or a ZeKi shipper then I advise you to turn away now. You've been warned.

_"Italics" -_ thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters, but I do own this fan fiction.**

* * *

It was a snowy night and a certain female vampire is anxiously waiting for her fiancé's return. It had been five hours since he left and she is starting to get worried.

_"What could be taking him so long? Oh and it's so cold outside, and he forgot to bring his jacket. I just hope he doesn't get into any trouble."_Two hours went by and still her fiancé hasn't returned and every passing minute is making her more and more nervous. When another hour passed, she finally lost all her patience.

_"I've waited long enough. All this waiting is slowly driving me insane. I just hope he wouldn't mind if I would disobey him and go out to look for him." _She was about to leave their secret mansion but before she could reach the door it suddenly opened and there stood her long awaited handsome fiancé.

"Yuki… are you going ou-"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence as his lips were suddenly occupied by hers. He was momentarily surprised at her actions, but eventually he returned the kiss which lasted for minutes.

"What took you so long? Don't you know how worried and lonely I feel every time you're gone?" Yuki asked teary eyed. Seeing her like this breaks his heart so he pulled her in a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry my dear Yuki. Please don't cry. I understand how you feel but we both know that being the head of the vampire society is a huge responsibility that when left unattended would cause chaos between humans and vampires."

But instead of calming down, Yuki sobbed even more.

"No Kaname, I should be the one saying sorry here. I got so selfish of you that I forgot that you have a lot of responsibilities. And here am I doing nothing, just causing you even more trouble. I couldn't do anything good for you. I'm such a burden."

"Yuki please don't say those things. You obviously don't know how much you do for me. You're the source of my life and the reason why I still smile despite all the problems I face in this complicated world we live in. So please don't ever say anything negative about yourself again because it hurts me too and please don't apologize to me anymore because there's nothing you would ever do I would not forgive."

She finally stopped crying and her heart melted upon hearing his words. She knows that he's saying these things to make her feel better, but she could also sense that he is telling the truth. But being the stubborn girl she is, deep inside her heart she still hoped that she could actually help him and be more than an inspiration. Then suddenly she an idea came to her mind.

"Are you not hungry yet, Kaname? It's been a while since you last drank my blood."

"Yeah, it's been a while… and I'm starving really bad."

Yuki wasted no time and exposed her neck to him. Kaname hesitated for a moment because he got afraid that he might drink too much from her due to his starvation, but he could no longer resist her blood and he began to lick where her pulse is located before sinking his fangs on her neck. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as she drank more of her tender blood and she tangled her fingers on his hair and bit her lips to keep herself from moaning in pleasure as he drank from her. He drank for a few more minutes before letting go of her and licking off the excess blood.

"Does it taste good?"

Before replying he kissed her, allowing her to know how delicious her own blood is.

"Of course it does. Your blood is the only blood in this world that I would crave for."

"I could say the same with your blood."

"Do you want some?"

"Why do you still ask me even though you know that I do?"

"Because I love hearing you ask for my blood."

"Just feed me already!"

He tried his best not to chuckle at her as he exposed his own neck. _"Greedy girl. She drank from me just two days ago and she's wants more blood again... Wait…. Could it be possible that-"_ his thoughts were cut off when she clung her arms around him, then like he did, she licked a spot on his neck before sinking her fangs there. He groaned at the feel of her fangs within his throat and once again wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh Yuki… please satisfy yourself with my blood…"

This made her even more eager and she sank her fangs deeper into his throat, savoring every ounce of his warm and delicious blood. When she was finally done, she licked the excess blood and pressed her lips against his, returning his gesture earlier. When they withdrew Yuki noticed that Kaname was gazing intently on her.

"Kaname…?"

"Yuki…"

"Do you want to say something?"

"Do you still crave Zero's blood?"

"Why did ask? And what makes you think that?"

"I just noticed that you drink twice as often as a normal pureblood would do, which makes me think that my blood alone would never be enough to satisfy you."

"That's not tr-"

"No Yuki, you don't have to worry hurting my feelings or whatever. Your welfare is more important than my feelings so if you want Zero's blood then it's al-"

"Listen to me first Kaname. I feel completely satisfied each time I drink your blood and I don't crave Zero's blood, I just thought I do because when I drank from him for the first time I caught the taste of your blood in his since you've been feeding him your blood. So nonetheless it's only your blood which satisfies me, and perhaps the only reason why I drink twice as much is because my body is just trying to get the blood it hasn't got for ten years. So will you please stop getting jealous of Zero again? I've already told you many times before that I only love him as a friend."

"I'm sorry Yuki. For a moment I allowed my emotions to take over me again and lost my rationality."

"No need to apologize Kaname. Just please don't ever doubt again my love for you. I love you and you're the first and last man I would ever love and whose blood I will yearn for."

"I love you too Yuki and always remember that we have the same promises to one another because you'll be the first and last woman in my life and your blood would be the only blood in this world that I would yearn for."

And with their promises to one another, the two vampires reassured one another of their infinite love.

* * *

A/N: Yep,that's why I told ZeKi shippers to turn away… There's a part there that would offend them, but please note I'm not bashing Zero, bashing is saying very mean and very rude words, which I didn't do. It's just my theory why Yuki would also want Zero's blood… but I know that the real thing right now is that Yuki also loves Zero that's why he also craves his blood, but you know as a YuMe shipper I still hope that my theory is right. If you enjoyed reading this story and have some extra time please check out my other stories too ^_^ Please leave a review :)


End file.
